


Tuesday

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [61]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto can't even say what Tuesday really means to him. It seems like fate has designed that day to be the most monumental day ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Darlings we're here finally \o/ the last day of this and first before you say anything lol yes I know The fic's name is Tuesday and it is being uploaded on a Monday. Well the name was picked before I did the scheldule and I did want to end on this fic. I worked hard on it on and off, so Tuesday is here on Monday lol
> 
> Now about 61 days I didn't talk much about it just sort of dropped it on you darlings with pretty much no warning. There's been so many different AUs and fics and no real pattern that I highly doubt everyone liked all of them (That's okay) from the beginning this idea wasn't about everybody it was about somebody. I know I'm not going to write things everybody are going to like or appreciate but I know that somebody is going to like it and that is sort of the point, least it was for me.
> 
> I... never planned to be a KakaNaru writer lol. I fell into the fandom by accident around this time in 2014 lol. I started writing what was supposed to be 1 fic(lol) but then it just exploded and I ended in this mess lol, but I'm not sorry. 61 days was me redoing my idea of 31 days but making it bigger, spreading it across Kakashi's and Naruto's birth months since they were right next to each other (wild huh?) It was just something to share a little love. 
> 
> KakaNaruKaka is my otp although I do tend to lean a bit heavier towards KakaNaru (I'm trying though give me some time lol) There's so much to explore and so much that others can explore. I know canon based stuff is pretty much the common stuff (I love that too!) But I'm an AU person too I have so many modern and fantasy Au stuff and Cop and Secret Agents and Mafia and Mercenary Au's waiting for me in my WIPs folder I just wanna give up lol. I've focused plenty on non-canon Aus again for the reason of 'Somebody'. There is just so much that can be explored both canon and non-canon and if I inspired or helped someone or created a need in someone for that sort of thing then I can feel happy.
> 
> (I have no self control lol) I'd like to say I won't be pulling a crazy stunt like this again but I said that with 31days then in Jan I said with some planning I could maybe pull it off -_- Yay! I pulled it off but I do have things I wanna do so maybe I'll just do a month challenge next year who knows.
> 
> So i've said a lot but what I really want to say is thank you. You might not like everything I do (Lol you definitely won't) you might have your own preferences and I confuse the hell out of you (blame the awesome analysis I keep seeing on tumblr and the headcanons and prompts my friends and I geek out over. I think over this year I've changed and improved (doing this sorta craziness does tend to do that) and once again I'm thanking you darlings. I've gotten so much from you since I started, there are those that encouraged me and commented when I first started, people whose KakaNaru art I've seen and the love poured into that has kept me going in ways you darlings don't even know. Those sweet darlings that encouraged me every time I wanted to try something new thank you thank you! Because of all of you that I tried so many AUs and crossovers. And like I've said you're not going to like everything I do or write. That's okay because sometimes even I don't really like what I've attempted, I share it anyway because I know that someone would appreciate it.
> 
> So to finish 61 days was for all of us. We reached the end (thank goodness) and I really had fun so thanks darlings, this was a mess lol but really fun too!

Kakashi left on a Tuesday. A normal day weather wise. He left on a mission that everyone was unsure he would return from.

Naruto had been unsure on what more to say. After catching wind from his father on just what was going on his pleadings had fell on deaf ears.

Kakashi's skills were needed. There was no one else who could do it. It was a mission Kakashi had agreed to. And Naruto was just a Genin.

It was the last one that made him seethe the most. He might be a Genin but he was not a child. His team had the most hell in a hell basket missions than any other team.

His mother joked that it was with Obito dragging the mess towards them or Naruto. Naruto was not going to take all the blame for the hell his team got in. He had sneaked in Obito-Sensei's hospital room enough times after what was supposed to be 'easy' missions to see that the man's own missions went to hell frequently.

But Kakashi. Obito-Sensei's friend was going on a mission and who knew when he would ever make it back? If he would even make it back alive? 

He was going on a long term mission. Not months. Years and there was nothing Naruto could say to stop it. He could not even ask to go. He could not ask for Kakashi to take him along. Beg for the man to not leave him behind.

Because he still thought Naruto as a kid. Obito-Sensei did sometimes as well but Kakashi was the worst. No matter what Naruto did or said, the man remained obtuse.

In fact, most of the family did. No one noticed anything of what he did. Except Ero Sennin but he was so rarely around he barely counted.

So what if he was a Genin. The man he deeply cared for in not a familial way was about to go on a years long mission without a guarantee he would come back. That man had agreed to the mission without blinking an eye. Acted as though it was a simple C-rank mission.

It was a Tuesday and the sun was not scorching. Nor was it hiding behind clouds. There were not too many clouds. There was no unbearable heat. It was a normal day the day Kakashi left. Nothing to reflect the way Naruto's heart clenched as he saw the man leave the office and bump fists with Obito Sensei for what could possibly be the last time.

No rain pouring. Drowning the streets as Kakashi waved at Naruto and his mother standing behind him. A respectful nod for his Father the Hokage and the nod his Father gave back. This kind of goodbye should be given under extreme weather conditions. Except it felt as a normal day. Any other day.

It was a Tuesday, the weather like any normal day. Nothing unusual but Naruto's heart broke as he watched the man he liked walk out of Konoha for what was most likely the last time.

 

X

The Tuesday after Kakashi left the rain poured. The sky was dark, clouds heavy. The rain that would have seemed so fitting had come a week late.

Naruto had no mission that day but he was out the house and at the gate before he could stop himself.

There was no Kakashi leaving but he could almost see it. The man leaving with no hesitation or no looking back. Just as he always had.

He stayed the entire afternoon under someone's roof just staring at the gate at the rain poured. Not in some hope that Kakashi would walk back through it but trying to picture him leaving it under these circumstances.

The rain poured and soon the thunder and lightning began. A storm, how appropriate but too late. Naruto listened to it rage on as his focus remained on the gate. The more he thought about it, the more his heart crumbled.

 

X

The month after Kakashi left, Naruto managed to take down three bandits by himself. He was not alone, he was on a mission along with his team and Sensei but the one to take them down had been him.

He had not even been looking for them. Or even concentrating really. The client was being guarded. Sasuke was mad at him for not concentrating. Sakura was ignoring him for the same reason and Obito-Sensei had been making small talk with the client.

He had just stepped away from the camp using the excuse of needing to piss when he got jumped.

And he had snapped. His response had been so automatic that when it was over he was unsure of what he had actually done.

His team and the client had stumbled across him surveying the scene and the three unconscious men. Sakura had praised him. Sasuke had started checking the men. The client fanned their self, looking faint.

Obito-Sensei had stood next to him as they looked at the scene around them quietly. Naruto located his kunais and his wires. He put together the scene uncomfortably in his mind before Obito spoke.

"Good job Naruto." Obito-Sensei's voice filled with pride. "But this seems a little different from your usual work." The tone was guarded and wary.

"I'm not sure what happened." Naruto admitted. "They just came and I-" he could not finish. He did not know what he had done.

"Well at least I know for sure your lessons are sticking." Obito patted his head. "Now I know for sure you'll make Chuunin. If this is your response off guard and distracted, we should send you sleepy into the exams."

Naruto burst out laughing drawing the attention of the client and Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to the men and Sakura looked their way curiously. But Obito joined him in his laughter, his hand patting his back reassuringly.

Somehow he felt Obito-Sensei really understood.

 

X

A year after Kakashi left, Naruto made Chuunin. His family and friends celebrated all while he was unable to get over the fact that it was Tuesday.

His mother thought he was in shock. His Father was so proud he did not even notice anything.

The exam had been harder than the one he had done before. He had to struggle more but it in the end had been worth it.

He earned his Chuunin vest. He knew that, he looked and saw Obito-Sensei trying to hide his tears of joy. Saw Sakura not even bothering to hide hers. Shikamaru had bothered to put emotion on his face as well.

It should have been perfect but it wasn't. It was great but just another small notch on the ladder. He still had a long way to go.

A long way to go and no Kakashi. No word of him either. It was hard to think about.

 

X

There seemed to be something about Tuesdays. Something always happened on them.

The month after he made Chuunin, the half of the demon fox sealed inside him summoned him for a meeting.

Of course it was a Tuesday. Of course the fox was an arrogant bastard who would not even give a name.

Naruto learned nothing. But he knew he gave away the same thing. Nothing.

The meeting was worthless. Except.

The fox was a sarcastic bastard. Sort of funny too but he seemed lonely. Naruto understood lonely.

 

X

The Tuesday after he was called by the fox, Naruto had to ask the fox for chakra. He had expected that he would have to go on his knees. Break the seal, risk further injury before the fox would even contemplate sparing some chakra.

He had been wrong. The fox had stared at him from behind bars before it's tails began to swish in irritation.

 **"Fine."** It growled. **"Come closer."**

"Yeah right." Naruto yelped as he stumbled back. "I'm not falling for that one."

 **"Don't you need the chakra?"** The fox asked and Naruto could detect the amusement. **"You might die."**

"And so will the town." Naruto reminded him. He stepped cautiously closer expecting all the while for the fox to bound forward and try to devour him or even drag him in.

Instead, all that happened was that a tip of one of the nine tails met his outstretched arm. Naruto closed his eyes at the feeling of the chakra rushing into him.

 **"Now go."** The fox rumbled.

In the real world. Naruto stumbled to his feet. He could feel his useless arm healing at an alarming rate, but that was from the aid of the fox's chakra.

"Let's finish this." He hissed his words mangled from the fangs now residing in his mouth. He did not need a mirror to know how grotesque he probably looked. His enemy's face did all the explanation.

"What are you?" The man stammered his sword trembling. "You shouldn't be able to move! You monster! What the hell are you?"

"Jinchuuriki." Naruto hissed as he struck.

 

X

Sakura scolded him when he got back. Naruto hissed throughout the healing and ungentle care. He was forced to stay overnight. He sighed about it as he sulked alone in the hospital. His Dad had passed by earlier but the last thing Naruto wanted was his Dad to hover.

His Mom had been secretly crying buckets and the worry on her face had been hard to look at but Naruto had forced a smile on his face and reminded her that he was a Chuunin.

And when Sasuke poked his head in to see him Naruto did the same. With everyone that came by to see him he smiled and reminded them that he was fine. That he would be fine.

All while he could feel the itch as he healed.

It had to be around eleven at night that he felt fully healed. Naruto stumbled out the hospital bed to look at the night sky. It was hard to believe he had been getting his ass handed to him only a few hours before.

A clear night. Something among the stars twinkled and moved almost too fast. Naruto snorted as he saw it. He turned his head to check the clock to make sure.

Of course. It was still Tuesday.

 

X

Sakura was really strong. Extremely strong and she just kept getting stronger. She was smart too. She was more than a good Chuunin she was a good planner. Leader. Of course no matter how much Naruto told her this she always waved him away.

He guessed she already knew about stuff like that. Her strength. But that was what he liked about her. She was so strong. And saying how came down to two things.

Naruto leapt and barely avoided the explosion Sakura created with her fists. It was a monster and he had barely avoided it as it was. “Whew Sakura-chan.” He teased as he ran up the nearest tree. “That was a huge one!” He called as he used the foliage as cover.

Of the three of them, he and Sakura sparred the most. Sakura because she wanted to get stronger. Naruto for the same reason and because back then Sasuke had not been interested in sparring him. So they had been good for each other.

“This?” She called from below. “It’s just a little taste Naruto.” Naruto chuckled as he heard her walking towards his tree. He had many ways he could deal with this but this was their sparring match. He withdrew his kunai and took a deep breath savouring the twisting in his gut before he set down the tree again at full speed.

Sakura was already charging up her kunai ready. They met almost half way their impact propelling Naruto backwards while Sakura was able to keep her stance.

Naruto grinned at her even as he used his propulsion to move to another tree. They leapt for each other again but instead of clashing his kunai with hers, Naruto instead grabbed her arm with the intent of throwing her.

Which would have worked with anyone but Sakura. Or maybe not even then. Sakura twisted in mid-air and wiggled out of his hold but Naruto who had never underestimated her to begin with used that moment to retrieve her pouch.

“Thief!” She laughed as they landed on solid ground again. “There’s nothing in there you can use.”

“Maybe I’m hungry.” Naruto responded as he took out one her soldier pills. He pretended that he was going to bite it before he quickly tossed it into the air one of his smoke bombs following.

Sakura had a moment to squeak in surprise before she was leaping backward in an attempt not to get caught up in the smoke. However, Naruto had already covered the distance and was coming from low. There was no way he wanted to be in the air and coming at Sakura. That was just asking to get put in the hospital overnight.

She was good at hand to hand but she needed a certain distance to do the real damage she was so popular for. So as long as she did not have room to swing he was good.

But the problem with that was that she needed a little arm space. Naruto dodged the first two punches aimed at his head. He heard the sound the wind made as it missed him. Fighting with Sakura was dangerous.

His first kunai flew dangerously close to her face but because it was Sakura she dodged.

The first one that was. She caught the second one and looked mighty pleased with herself. And Naruto got to witness the smile be wiped off her face when chakra wire wrapped around her arms and the tag wrapped around the second kunai detonated sending a current through the wire.

“Ohhh.” Sakura groaned and she dropped the kunai. She winced through the shock. “Damn it.”

“It was close.” Naruto panted as he sat on the ground by her feet. “If this had not worked I’d be toast.”

“But it did work.” She winced as the wire continued to shock her and the chakra wire remained looped around her. “Your win.”

“It’s a spar.” Naruto pointed out as got to his feet and cut the wire. He winced at the shock that went through him as he cut it but ignored it. “It’s fun for the both of us.”

“Or at least one of us.” Sakura laughed. “It feels so good to get away from the hospital for a bit.”

“And you are going to have to go right back.” Naruto pointed out. “That test is coming up soon.”

“Don’t forget your promise.” Sakura grinned as she brushed away at the bruises on her hands. “You and Obito-Sensei are going to treat me to something nice.”

“Don’t worry.” Naruto laughed. “I saved enough from my last mission that you can do whatever you want without worrying.” Naruto refrained from saying what he wanted to add on. That it would be easier if the entire team was treating her but…Sasuke was Sasuke after all.

Really cold. Another reason why Sakura was strong. She had picked herself up and lived for herself now. Naruto could see that. That was why he admired her. She fought, learned and strove hard for herself. Sure it was also for their team’s benefit but mainly for herself.

“I’m going to have to do some private training.” Sakura mused as they left the training grounds. “You’re almost too good.” Naruto laughed as they took opposite directions. After she went around a corner he shoved his hands in his pocket.

He had been on the top of his game but it was sort of expected. It was, Tuesday. Naruto looked up at the cloudy sky and wondered where Kakashi was. If he was still, alive.

 

X

Learning seals were hard. His mother and father were always hovering and trying to help and Naruto appreciated it but the last thing he needed was his Dad’s interference in things.

His Dad understood. Most of the time but sometimes he got so excited that it was not worth trying to shoo him away. And having his Dad around and show him his favourite seal or the seal that looked the coolest would always be an experience.

But Naruto wanted to do it on his own. Rise and fall by his own hand and that was something his mother understood even if she did not particularly like it. Her gaze would be conflicted but understanding and she would leave food for him or books to assist him.

The food was the good part. Not the constant interference.

Naruto inhaled slowly as he focused on the seal. He wanted to cut down the time he took to summon from scrolls. Things got easier the more you did them so his idea had been seal and summon in a certain amount of time.

It would come in handy after all. It would be useful one day because you never knew. Crazy shit happened on missions. Just ask Obito. Or any shinobi really.

“Right.” Naruto breathed. His clones nodded and Naruto grinned. “Let’s do this!”

“Yeah!” His clones yelled together. Naruto’s eyes flicked to the calendar in his room. He had been on escort and guard duty for so long he had forgotten the days. But what would you know. It was Tuesday. Maybe today he would be able to cut down the time for everything.

 

X

 

The new team mate did not come on a Tuesday but it was a Tuesday when he became a real teammate. Sai with the fake smiles and sad backstory. Sai with the social blunders. They met on a Wednesday but by Tuesday they had full understood each other.

Sai was strong. Brave. Amazing and his jutsu was unlike anything Naruto had seen before. And Sai was proud of it but at the same time a little distant from it.

“So you’re giving it a name?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Yes.” Sai smiled and to Naruto that one felt real. “This painting has a name.”

 

X

 

And they were always trying hard. Naruto tried extra hard on Tuesdays. There was just something about that day that connected him to basically everything. Ero-sennin tried his best to weasel everything out of him but at the point he tried…Naruto already had years of keeping secrets.

And the one he had was simple far too painful to just admit to. Far too lonely to look at too often. So he kept it inside. And he prayed extra hard at the temples. At all the temples. He fought hard refusing to give up. He made every lucky charm there was. And he kept walking forward. Kept developing. Kept growing.

Each Tuesday was changing him. And the Tuesdays that the rain fell. Those days he allowed the water to run over his hands. Sometimes his face and he thought of what could have been and his heart broke a little when a stormy Tuesday came and went without a word or a sign.

 

X

They were a team. Different opinions. Goals. From different walks of life but they all had their secrets. Naruto had his. Sasuke had his and of course, Sakura had hers but they learned to live with it. They refused to let the secrets break them.

Or at least, they finally were able to do that. It had only taken years, promotions and plenty of near deaths, a new team mate and another captain to accomplish that.

But there they were. Team Seven. A team. Regardless of their issues and secrets. They had fought and they had excelled.

“Naruto, I’m in place.” Sakura’s voice said softly in his ear. “Radio silence from now.” Naruto gave the affirmative grunt before he settled in his hiding spot his presence and scent erased as much as possible.

They were a team. A unit. Properly functioning regardless of their own personal problems. And the day they reached that proper almost fluid way of understanding, was of course a bloody Tuesday. Not that Naruto was complaining. Not at all.

X

 

When the days blurred it was hard to remember home. It was easy to think of it. To latch onto an important memory or faces and keep one going. That was normal.

But for him. Home was as clear as the day he left it. The days did not blur simply because he did not allow them to. There was too much to be done. So much to be accomplish. It was because he wanted to go home, that the days ran easily and all difficulties were overcome.

And while he worked he thought of home. Of the big welcoming gate, the path to the tower and of course of what awaited him. And he rubbed the knuckle that had last contact with what was his dearest friend and tried not to feel alone.

 

X

 

Through acceptance came many things. But for Naruto, acceptance was the very last step. After he did everything he could. He accepted his steps to his goal and his steps past it. There were things he could not change.

Yet.

But they would be overcome. And accepted. And if people thought his inner peace came from simply accepting. They had another thing coming.

X

 

Constantly moving. Constantly changing. That was time and that was life. No matter the loss, a time eventually came where the pain dulled. For some people they were longer without than they were longer with.

Naruto…

He did not want a time to come where Kakashi was out the village longer than he was in it. Naruto did not want the time to come when the time Naruto knew him was shorter than the time he was gone.

But time constantly moved on. And they changed. And they developed. So it was up to the individual to get up and go or be dragged along. Or even be left behind.

“You really like up here.” Naruto smiled at his Dad who had crept up behind him. Naruto touched his stomach where his seal lay. His Dad would always have that ability to get to him in a flash. “One day, I’m certain you’ll have your own.”

“But yours is so comforting.” Naruto laughed. “I can feel my old man’s comfort at any time.” His Dad laughed around at him as they looked out at Konoha from the perch of the stone faces.

 

X

 

It was a cold Friday when he started the journey home. His feet had ached. His heart had been wary and he had not dared to tell a soul about his movements. It had been a slow thing. Him far too scared to break his cover.

So Friday he had set out from that country for what he hoped was the last time. There would be no report to make. He was making a break to home and what he had left behind.

But not exactly what he had left behind. He knew things would have changed. Time had passed. But he knew the important people still remained. His heart was wary, aching, for home and everything it contained.

He would keep going until he saw those gates. That was his resolve. And that was how his early morning Friday journey home started.

Saturday was different. It was dry but he knew it would not be for long. But he trudged on. His pace the pace of veterans from war covering as much land as possible. Because he had been crossing hostile land and he knew his cover would not hold up.

The harsh winds ripped at his cloak and his hair. He could feel the dye being blown away or at least it could be his imagination but he ignored it because he was so close. So hauntingly close to home. The dry land and the wind sweeping down could not deter him.

Sunday was the beginning to his detour that he did just because. He had a home to protect and leading the enemy right to their doorstep was never part of the plan. He had too much to do. So much to protect. So he took the detour and prepared himself for what he would see on the way.

Sunday night still so no enemies and he kept to the borders. It was a wet journey with him using rivers to travel. He passed through as if he never existed and he knew that to some, it would seem that he never had.

Monday he scented the change on the wind around midday, he hit forest and he allowed himself a rest.

 

X

 

He usually caught himself before he asked his Dad or Obito-sensei if they heard anything. Even coming from him they would find it strange. As it was they kept asking if something was bothering him. He knew no polite way to admit the real truth.

He knew no way to speak about his feelings so he worked harder than before. He smiled hard and he looked towards the gate and dreamed of bringing Kakashi home.

He had many fantasies, fantasies that got more and more perverse as time moved on. Especially now that he had real life experiences to make his dreams better. It was sad but painful. And the Tuesdays that it rained were painful.

Naruto tended to look at his Chuunin jacket with a mixture of sadness and pride. He was happy at his advancement but, he wanted to show that he had grown. He touched his lip gently before he shook his head to dislodge his thoughts. Ero-sennin would be coming back soon and he had to at least show some sort of progress.

Which meant he had to clear his mind. Even of that. Naruto ignored the scoff at the bottom of his mind. He knew what he could do.

X

 

As his nose had predicted. It was raining. Heavily. He was soaked. His pack was soaked and the best thing would be to wait for shelter but Kakashi continued on. It had been so long. He was finally here. Home. Or at least. He was nearly there.

Nearly. He was here. His pace was fast his feet splashing in puddles as he made his way towards the gate. Konoha’s gate.

He had been away for a long time. The last time he had seen this gate, he had been leaving with his best friend, mentor and his mentor’s family watching him leave as a cool breeze caressed his hair.

Now that he was back it was pouring buckets. There was not a soul around. The sky was crying. But he was home.

Kakashi lifted his hood enough that he could nod to those at the gate. His gaze was fixed on the road he had to take. His breath was coming in pants as the rain poured and the lightning roared. Konoha. He was in Konoha. His heart raced even as his steps slowed.

First his report.

X

He finished his formal report to Minato-sensei and tried to ignore the mess he was making on the rug. His voice was smooth for the entire report and when he looked up to his Hokage the man’s face shone in pride.

He came around the desk and approached him and the embrace he gave to Kakashi was so warm that for a moment Kakashi softened. “Good job.” Minato whispered and Kakashi nodded. “There was no one else I could have asked to do this. You’ve exceeded my expectations. Thank you for coming back alive.”

“Thank you Sensei.” Kakashi whispered. He looked curiously at the man as he drew back. “Obito?”

“With his team.” Minato-sensei said easily. “Or most of them anyway. He’ll be upset that he missed your return. He the last few years has been anxious.” Minato-sensei’s voice darkened. “A lot of people have been.”

Before Kakashi could respond the door flew open. Kakashi jumped at the force and when the shinobi swept towards the Hokage he was on alert but as the person passed him he caught the scent of something vaguely familiar.

But it was when he saw how Minato-sensei’s face softened at seeing the person that it clicked. Just how old had Naruto been when he left? Had enough time passed to transform him into this? The man he saw now?

“The mission?” Minato-sensei asked as Naruto stopped before him.

“Successful. No injuries.” Naruto said and Kakashi stared at the boy that from his memories had been loud and clumsy.

“And you?” Minato asked he reached for Naruto’s shoulder. “Even if it heals it is still an injury.”

“Not in front-“ Naruto gestured towards him and his mouth fell open. “Kakashi-sensei?” His voice was surprised.

“Ah.” Minato-sensei sounded delighted. “You have good timing. He just got home. I don’t know how much you remember…”

Naruto’s smile was blinding even as he looked over Kakashi. “You’re back.” He said softly. His gaze darted outside to the rain and a wry expression took over his face.

“Yes the weather leaves much to be desired.” Minato-sensei murmured as he looked to the rain raging outside.

“Did I interrupt a debriefing?” Naruto asked sheepishly. His Chuunin jacket moved as he rubbed his head awkwardly. “My bad.”

“We were mostly finished.” Minato-sensei assured. “What are your plans now? You have a break.” Kakashi was surprised when Naruto’s gaze darted to him before he looked back to his father. “You don’t have plans?”

“I was going to find Obito-sensei or spar with Sakura-chan if she was taking a break from the hospital.” Naruto muttered. “But, I think I’ll just do some training or something.” He smiled wistfully. “I might just hang out in the village.”

“Fine. You have no plans.” Minato-sensei teased. He ruffled Naruto’s hair. “Just don’t forget to come home. Or at least warn your mother whether you’ll not be coming home.”

Sure.” With a grin at him Naruto left the room. The air around him totally different to what Kakashi remembered. Everything about the boy was different to what Kakashi remembered. Naruto was taller, broader and the awareness in his eyes…everything had changed while he was gone.

“He’s changed since you last saw him.” Minato-sensei said quietly. “Obito reported random acts of geniusness.” Minato grinned at him. “Those exact words.”

“I believe you.” Kakashi said dryly.

“He made Chuunin easily enough. Last of his team but the effort he put in was great.” Minato-sensei smiled fondly. “He’s turned into a splendid Shinobi.”

“He seems….guarded.” Kakashi said softly.

“Even Kushina and I can’t protect him from a Jinchuuriki’s fate.” Minato said softly. “But he has many friends close to him. He’ll protect them with his life.”

Kakashi was unsure to whether he should ask but the question came from him anyway. “But?”

Minato’s face fell. “I just hope whatever he is longing for that it is attainable.”

“Something besides Hokage?” Kakashi questioned.

“Hokage is just part of it.” Minato-sensei smiled. “I wish you had warned me you were coming. I would have had your place cleaned.”

That sort of thing, Kakashi could do it himself. “I’ll be fine.” He assured. “It’ll make coming home feel realer.”

“That was a long mission.” Minato-sensei said softly. “We still have some time before we have to prepare…you should take some time off.”

“I agree.” Kakashi said softly. “I need to familiarize myself with the village.” He closed his uncovered eye and smiled. “A lot has changed. I’ve been back for an hour and I feel a little overwhelmed.”

“Obito will find you later. Kakashi, thank you.” Minato-sensei said. Kakashi nodded before he left the door closing almost silently behind him.

 

X

 

Kakashi returned on a Tuesday. Back to the village on a day that the sky was as black as night and the rain poured heavily. He slipped into the village almost as easily as he had slipped out.

Naruto’s heart had frozen on seeing him. He looked almost exactly the same and the look of surprise that uncovered eye had given Naruto. It was worth all these years. But he had come home, Naruto had not had to go and retrieve him. Or stumble across him. And he did not know how he felt about that.

Well he was elate for one. Naruto kicked a rock lazily and watched it splash around. Now that Kakashi was back. What could he do?

“N-Naruto!” Naruto frowned at the stumble in his name and whirled around to see the person he had been thinking about a few feet away. Getting soaked in the rain.

“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto murmured in surprise. “What are you doing? You’ll be soaked.”

“Far too late for that.” Kakashi coughed. He eyed the empty street. “Were you going somewhere?”

“Sort of.” Naruto grinned. “It’s just good to be home you know?”

“Yes.” Kakashi said softly. Naruto watched as the man tilted his head to the sky the rain poured over his covered face and Naruto’s breath caught in his throat. “It is good to be home.”

“I’m glad you made it back.” Naruto murmured. “We were worried.”

“Obito must have been hard to handle.” Kakashi’s eye closed into a happy curve. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Well… he had us to worry about.” Naruto coughed. “And he still is okay.”

“You’ve really changed.” Kakashi’s eye considered him. “I find it hard to find the boy I remember and…”

“Well things don’t remain the same Kakashi.” Naruto chuckled. His eyes caught a flash of pink overhead and he smirked. “See you.”

 

X

“Jumpable?” Sakura asked as she massaged his sore muscles. Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Yes jumpable.” Naruto scoffed. “Happy?”

“Ahhh I wanna see.” Sakura moaned. “But I’ve got to leave the village in the morning. Think Obito-sensei will mind if I intrude?”

“What do you think?” Naruto asked dryly.

“I think he’ll do that smile of his.” Sakura complained. “Then he’ll warp me somewhere uncomfortable.”

“If you already know….” Naruto trailed off which earned him a hard pinch. “Leave it until you come back.”

“Yes yes.” She sighed. “I guess I’ll bring back a welcome home gift.”

 

X

It amazing what years could do. Things changed and so did people. It was hard to look at the man Naruto had become and remember the boy from before.

And what a man he had become. Obito could not shut up about him and it amused Kakashi. He had gotten all the information he had wanted simply by remarking on the picture on Obito’s bedside table.

“He and the fox are on good terms too.” Obito mused. “Its name is Kurama. Can you believe that?”

“A lot happened when I was away.” Kakashi sighed.

“Hmm yeah.” Obito set back down his team photo. “A lot has.”

“Is Naruto okay?” Kakashi questioned. Obito’s face wore the same expression Minato’s had.

“I don’t know.” Obito muttered. “But not too long after you left…things kept happening.” He glanced at Kakashi. “Not bad things but…he was a little more focused I guess? He had no clue what was happening either? I guess he just kept awakening. We all knew he was a loose cannon.”

“I remember.” Kakashi mused. “But?”

“It’s hard to explain.” Obito shrugged. “He’s fine but something was bothering him. I thought it was…” Obito trailed off. “You know puberty and the like.”

“Sakura?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Ahh that was over with long before you left.” Obito dismissed. “He uhh.” Obito chuckled. “This is awkward.”

“What?” Kakashi was curious.

“He hangs out at Twisted Blade a lot.” Obito grinned and Kakashi felt his jaw slacken. “And yes it still has the same reputation as before.”

“Kushina allows this?” Kakashi felt his voice climb up.

“Well… it is better you know where he is.” Obito shrugged. “I’m not that happy with it either but it is a place that is mostly safe. Imagine if he went those places Jiraiya-sama liked going.”

Kakashi shuddered even as he tried to put together the pieces in his head. He paused before he went back to what Obito had said earlier. His eyes went outside to the rain still falling and as he got up Obito looked curious.

“Somewhere to be? Your place is still being aired.”

“I need to go somewhere.” Kakashi said softly. “But it is good to be home.”

 

X

“Drink?” Kakashi asked him and Naruto nearly choked on his own drink.

“What are you doing here?” He asked horrified.

“Was about to ask you the same question.” Kakashi said dryly. “Come here often?”

“Once in a while.” Naruto muttered. “You?”

“Whenever I found the time and whenever I felt the urge.” Kakashi shrugged. “Didn’t expect to find you here.”

“Well you just got back today.” Naruto said dryly. “And it is raining cats and dogs. You could have come another time.”

“Well somehow.” Kakashi stared at his glass. “I felt as if this was the place I needed to be.”

Naruto paused his glass halfway to his lips when Kakashi’s eye locked onto him. “Here?” Naruto asked softly his heart pounded so loudly he was surprised it did not move his shirt.

“Here.” Kakashi confirmed. “Right now, I’m a little lost.”

He turned to Naruto, a fluid movement his elbow on the table top and Naruto froze as he realized that he was actually being hit on. He caught Kakashi’s smirk behind the mask and fought not to flush.

“This is rather sudden.” Naruto mused. “And I swore it was Sensei who was always being lost.”

“We both suffer from that affliction.” Kakashi murmured. He pushed his glass aside. “But I have to praise him for your development. You make a …” Kakashi trailed off. “Ravishing Chuunin.” He finished and Naruto snorted. “What?”

“God you’re out of practice.” Naruto giggled as he downed his drink. He ignored the grin before he flashed Kakashi a wide grin. “I have one better. How about we make sure you don’t have any injuries?”

“At your place?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“I might have a place.” Naruto teased. “Once you promise to keep it to yourself.”

“My lips will be sealed.”

“Once they open when they need to…I won’t care.” Naruto murmured as he stood up. He dropped enough coins to cover his drink and Kakashi’s and made his way for the door.

X

 

What was he doing? He had no clue. Just that he had the feeling that whatever this was…it was right. Heavens help him this was so damn right. It was amazing.

Kakashi kissed Naruto’s neck and felt the blonde he was pinning to the wall tremble in his arms. This felt right and with every sensitive spot he discovered… he found himself craving more. He wanted to peel Naruto out of his Chuunin jacket. He wanted to lay the boy down and kiss everywhere.

He wanted to drown in him and the nails that dug into his neck was telling him Naruto felt the same. The rain pounded down reminding Kakashi that if they did not get inside someone would notice their activities under the awning but it was hard to let go.

“Shit the keys.” Naruto gasped and Kakashi pressed the blond in his arms tighter to him at the sound. “We need the keys Kakashi.”

“Where?” He growled into the hollow of Naruto’s throat. His fingers reluctantly releasing Naruto.

“Pants.” Naruto whispered. “Give me a second.”

“Don’t bother.” Kakashi muttered. He liked Naruto’s hands just where they were. “I’ll get them.”

He slipped his hands into Naruto’s pants pockets and soon enough he had located the keys. “The silver one.” Naruto mumbled.

“I hope you have lube somewhere.” Kakashi murmured as he found the correct key. “And by somewhere I mean somewhere close to the door.”

“Oh god.” Naruto groaned. “Don’t worry about that.”

 

X

After their desperate display outside. Their actions when they got inside had been a direct contrast. It had been soulful. Naruto’s kisses along his neck. Causing Kakashi to forget his actions plenty of times. Especially as they searched for the lube.

When Kakashi had slid off Naruto’s Chuunin jacket his breath had caught. Naruto had not allowed him to linger. Taking off Kakashi’s jacket easily and with plenty of nips and kisses. Still, Kakashi had basked in the soft touches.

When their shirts had joined their jackets, Naruto had been under him with Kakashi mapping out the very unchildlike body.

The removal of their pants had been accompanied by Naruto’s soft pants and Kakashi’s barely restrained pants of his own. The teasing. The touching. It had been something he had not known he had needed. No hesitation and the way Naruto touched him. Kakashi had not regretted shedding the mask and the hitai-ate.

And of course when Naruto had straddled him a smirk on his face and Kakashi removed his fingers, that moment Kakashi wanted to keep him with him forever. He was not someone who let people in easily or at all. But Naruto felt as if he had always been there and that had been enough for Kakashi to give up the control and bask in whatever the fuck was going on. The rain poured outside. Chilling the floor. The walls. Running down the windows but that was outside. They were inside.

 The only thing that concerned him was the tear that ran down Naruto’s cheek when he came. And the almost reverent way he touched Kakashi’s cheek as he spurted against Kakashi’s chest. But even that could be looked at later.

 

X

Kakashi returned to the village on a Tuesday. Years after he left. The conditions to his return were the conditions that should have been the conditions for his departure. But Naruto was not going to complain. He had gotten something for himself.

 Naruto pressed a palm to the glass window and closed his eyes aT the cool feeling. Outside the rain raged on. It was hard to believe Kakashi had just come back.

 “Hey.” A warm body pressed against his back. “What’s the matter?”

"Nothing.” Naruto chuckled. “I was just thinking about the rain.”

 “Not the best conditions for a homecoming.” Kakashi sighed. “But considering everything else at least it gives us a reason to stay indoors.” He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s shoulder and Naruto groaned at the feeling of Kakashi hardening against his hip.

 “Insatiable.” Naruto accused.

 “It has been a while.” Kakashi admitted. “But it is not just because of that. It’s because of you.”

 “Me?”

 “Well.” Kakashi hesitated. “I didn’t imagine this for my homecoming. But you…” He laughed. “You certainly grew up spectacularly.”

 “Careful.” Naruto snorted. “You sound like a perv.”

 “Well.” Kakashi trailed off. “How long did you…”

“Like you?”

“Wait?” Kakashi said softly.

“Until you got home.” Naruto admitted. He watched the rain beat against the glass. “This entire time. I was waiting for you to come home and I wanted to bring you home since the moment you left.”

“I never noticed.” Kakashi mused.

“Well you weren’t supposed to. All this time. I’ve been getting stronger. One Tuesday at a time.”

“Tuesday?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Weird things happen on Tuesdays.”

“Well in that case can we plan to tell people that I’m interested in dating you now that I’m back next Tuesday?” Kakashi asked.

“What’s wrong with this Tuesday?” Naruto laughed.

“I’m occupied.” Kakashi breathed as he rolled Naruto over to face him. “Gods you’re amazing.”

 

 

 


End file.
